They Met Online
by KatasaurusRex
Summary: RATED M for LANGUAGE AND INNUENDO - No lemons. BETA - Lady Kathryne Dean and Bella meet online, but what happens when they're face to face? What secrets will lurk?


Fandom: TwiNatural

Pairing: Dean/Bella, Sam, Cas

Genre: Humor

Rating: M, because let's face it I love the word "fuck"

Summary: Dean and Bella meet online, and discuss making it real...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any affiliated subsidiaries. I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated subsidiaries. I simply own the tiny plot in my brain. I profit off nothing from posting this. Thanks!

Dean Winchester was a man of simple pleasures. He loved his car, pie and classic rock music. He was good at hunting, and "ganking" bad guys seemed to be something he was good at. He enjoyed occasional glances at Busty Beauty magazine and the taste of a cold beer. These were things found out about Dean in less than 24 hours.

However, he had a secret...

That fanfiction play a few years ago had gotten him curious. And after a mishap with some ghosts caused Dean to lose his private line cell, he was forced to endure the new age; Smartphones, what a laugh. It took a few hours... okay, days.. OKAY, FINE! IT TOOK THREE WEEKS for Sam to fully integrate Dean into the new age. It was embarrassing because even Cas caught on quick, and Cas isn't exactly on the take with the human world.

Once he was able to use the phone on his own, Dean started looking up SUPERNATURAL fanfiction- on the down low. He always used an INCOGNITO browser, he didn't post photos of himself, and he had a killer alias. WaywardWinchester was just some guy on a Supernatural fic site who occasionally enjoyed reading what adventures people came up with. He often thought of writing of their real adventures that didn't make it to the book and passing them off, but it seemed like it would cheapen the experience.

His favorite author, the one who had him coming back again and again was HellsSwanSong.. Through reviews and messages, he had learned she was a 26 year old named Bella who lived in a town that rarely saw sunlight. Her father was a cop, which made him twitch, and she was a pre-school teacher. He had almost spit his beer all over his phone when she had said that because she wrote some very VERY detailed lemons. Once she sent him a picture to prove her job, Dean started to have Hot For Teacher fantasies. He would think of her big doe eyes looking up at him with pure sin while she had her plump pink lips wrapped around his cock. He pictured his fingers tangling in her dark, silky locks while he controlled her pace. He shivered at the thought of running his hands down her smooth ivory skin to grip her waist and plunge into her tight heat.. Spanking her with a ruler as he took her in her own classroom.. One of his personal favorites were here in a pencil skirt on the hood of his car, moaning his name as she polished the hood.

And now he needed a cold shower...

*ping* Speak of the devil..

 **HellsSwanSong:** Hey Dean. I'm about to add a new chapter to the latest.

Dean smirked, the thoughts before lingering in his head.

 **WaywardWinchester:** You naughty, naughty teacher.

 **HellsSwanSong:** You've had your proof for awhile now, D. Be like Elsa, let it go.

 **WaywardWinchester:** It's just so damn funny.

 **HellsSwanSong:** It's always the quiet ones...

They discussed their day while Bella updated fic after fic and Dean read inbetween. She had one about his car being turned into a busty raven-haired hunting goddess and him falling in love.. There was another where he and Cas were neighbors and their kids acted out scenes from the TV show.. She was adorable and sexy- it drove him nuts.

They had discussed meeting a few times, but it had just never happened. He would love to meet her, and he knew the others on the site they had gotten to know would quake if he and Bella were together physically. They were rowdy in the group chat, always cracking jokes and being witty. She was telling him about her godson William and how he had gotten into his mother's "special candy" and brought it to class - Birth control pills. Thank God the child hadn't any idea how to get to the candy.

 **WaywardWinchester:** I've gotta come see you soon. It's summer, you'll have break right? I gotta meet this kid..

 **HellsSwanSong:** It would be great! I'm moving out soon, so we won't have to worry about Charlie's snoring.

 **WaywardWinchester:** As much as I make you laugh, your dog will need therapy. It will be pretty expensive. Better start the GoFundMe now rather than waiting.

 **HellsSwanSong:** I can't take Alice from Charlie. He loves his little dog. I swear that chihuahua is fucking psychic. She always lets me know before Charlie is even home that he's coming when I'm smoking pot. I swear her little face looks at me so urgently as if to say "hide the shit before we get busted" or something.

 **WaywardWinchester:** If you get busted, she loses her fix.. Or maybe her powers. *gasp*

She sent him through a picture of her and Alice laying on her bed.. He responded with a picture of half his face while Cas was cuddling a Pikachu plushie and sleeping. He almost felt normal when he was talking to Bella. He wondered how peaceful it would be to actually be around her...

Two months later, middle of July, his world flipped to grab his nerves. Sam had found a case in La Push, Washington.. Large bears in the woods.. The local reservation was acting mighty suspicious with each new report. Once he arrived at their hotel in Port Angeles, he informed Bella where he was. Two seconds later, his phone was blaring HELLS BELLS.

"NO SHIT!" Bella screeched before he could even say hello. He responded with a chuckle.

"I showed you the proof. I'm in Washington." He took a sip of his beer and rested his arms against the railing of the balcony. As he looked to the sky he thought of the insanity that they were so close..

"You're not even that far of a drive! Why are you here?"

"We have business in La Push. Didn't you say that's where William lives? Think you could get us a talk with the elders?"

The line went silent.. "Bella?"

"Yeah. Sorry. La Push is going through some weird stuff right now. I could try to ask Billy or Jake.."

"You seem odd now."

"I'm not odd.." Her voice was at least two octaves higher, which meant she was nervous.

"If you don't want to see-"

"-NO! No.. I just. I'll talk to them. Wanna do dinner tomorrow? I'll even make pie."

"You drive such a hard bargain. Real food, pie and a pretty girl? GAH!"

"And since Charlie lives in La Push with Sue now, we won't have to worry about shenanigans."

"If you whack me with a broom-"

"-I owe you!"

He laughed and looked up as Sam came back into the room. He nodded towards the food and Dean responded in kind.

"Sam's back with the food. I gotta go."

"Ten bucks says he forgot the pie."

"Deal."

He took a picture of the piece of pie and sent it off to Bella upon reaching the table. Easy money. He settled down to watch a movie with Sam and Cas, distracted with thoughts of the next day.

He rolled into Bella's driveway and cut the engine.. Glancing up at the red two-story, he took a deep breath. Two years of text had all come down to this day. He tried to keep his lust in check and push away the fantasies as he walked up the steps. He didn't even have time to knock before the door was thrown open and a soft body was pressed against his. "DEAN!"

His arms wrapped around her and he took a deep breath, letting out a laugh. He breathed in and was instantly assaulted with her scent. She smelled like honeysuckles and fresh cream. It was an odd yet savory treat for his senses. She pulled away too soon but he was trapped in her beautiful eyes. He watched a blush rise to her cheek.

"You're so much more handsome in person."

His response was his signature smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me, Winchester."

"You know you love it."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him inside. He slid his coat off and the world seemed to go in slow motion as she took a few steps forward and turned. She moved with such a presence that he was instantly captivated. She was so beautiful..

"I hope you're hungry. I had dinner ready and on the table."

He smiled and gestured, "Lead the way.."

Bella had been a fantastic cook, and it wasn't awkward at all. Dean was struck with how comfortable and natural it was as they washed dishes together. The conversation had flowed easily. As they settled in to watch a movie, he felt peaceful.

Time slowed as she leaned against him and their eyes caught. Her breath hitched and she licked her lips as a light blush rose to her cheeks. He could help but lift an hand and run his thumb softly over her lower lip.

"Dean..."

His response was to crush their lips together. With a soft whimper, her lips parted beneath him. She tasted like the warm apple pie and ice cream they had just eaten along with hints of their coffee. He was swept in a tidal wave of desire as she shifted to straddle him, gripping his shoulders.

With a gasp for air they parted and her head tilted back. His lips found their way to her neck and he peeked his tongue out to lick along her collarbone. The salty sweet taste of her creamy skin made him growl and she bucked against him. Her hands pulled at his shirt and it took all his power to pull back.

Her eyes were glowing dark embers of need and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Take me to bed, Dean. Please." She whispered, a caress against his raging desire.

"Are you sure? I mean.."

"Don't overthink it. We knew this was going to happen. I want you. Please.."

That was all he needed to hear. He swept her up into his arms and ran up the stairs..

In the early morning light, Bella was a goddess. He wanted to keep her but knew his lifestyle wasn't something they could maintain. He brushed a few hairs away from her face and smiled a bit as she parted her lips and let out a soft sigh. She snuggled back into his bare chest and licked her lips. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and thought of sleeping more when a bang sounded from downstairs. Thank God he had pulled on boxers because he jumped up and instantly grabbed his gun from his coat. Bella shot up and called his name as he bolted downstairs.. And froze.

In the middle of the living room was a bloody, wounded wolf. It was the size of a horse and had fur that looked like cherry wood.

He stood in stunned silence and felt Bella run a hand along his back as he watched as the beast melted into the form of a broken, native man.

"Bella.."

She sighed and he saw her place a hand to her eyes. "Dean.. I guess I should try to explain, but first can you help me get Jake to the bathroom."

"This is Jake!? What.."

"He's a shifter."

This case just got a LOT more complicated...

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


End file.
